


Infiltration plan (Discontinued)

by catturner7007



Series: Reuploads from other sites [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossdressing, Cute, Funny, Infiltration, M/M, Party, Seduction, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, dance battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catturner7007/pseuds/catturner7007
Summary: Nagisa, Karma, Isogai and Maehara working on a mission to arrest a criminal. [karmagisa](Originally uploaded to my Wattpad account in 2016)This story is unfinished and doesn't have an ending.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Series: Reuploads from other sites [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831213
Kudos: 25





	1. The Plan

So another normal day at class E, or as normal as it gets with a yellow octopus teacher that's going to destroy the earth in a year. But Karasuma had gotten a call from his higher-ups saying that they needed some of the students from the assassination classroom for a mission. The person in the call had asked Karasuma to pick some of his best students and to meet at xxx. Karasuma thought over who to take for the mission.

The person on the phone had said that the students were needed to catch an extremely wanted criminal. The students were only to be used in part of the plan and were not going to use actual 'assassination' skills on him. The person had also told him that they needed 4 students.

Karasuma had decided that Nagisa and Karma were the first two most obvious choices for the plan, then Maehara and Isogai. Karasuma approached the four students and they agreed to help and were taken to the meeting point.

Nagisa, Karma, Maehara and Isogai had been driven to the meeting point they got out and met with the person who had requested them. "Thank you for helping us catch this criminal, we will explain everything about this man to you and also explain the plan." The four nodded and Karasuma was asked to leave. "The criminal is holding a party in his mansion later tonight, we need you to find evidence in his room for us to be able to make an arrest on him. As it is, we have no physical evidence but we are sure it is him who has committed the crimes." The man stopped talking and looked over the four students, "These parties are held for teenagers which is why we have asked for your help. May I ask you of your names?"

"Nagisa Shiota."

"Karma Akabane."

"Hirito Maehara."

"Yuuma Isogai."

Thank you, we really appreciate your teacher sending us three boys and a girl."

Nagisa blushed at the comment and the other three snickered, "Um, actually, I'm a boy."

The man looked surprised, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" Then the man looked Nagisa up and down, "But you really look like a girl, would it be okay to have you dress as a girl for the infiltration? It would be easier to have two of you together like a couple so you don't have to go in alone."

Nagisa slowly nodded, "Yeah... I think that's okay."

Karma raised his hand, "I'll pretend to be Nagisa's boyfriend then."

The man nodded, "Okay then. The other two, Isogai and Maehara will go in separately but you should meet up once you get inside."

Maehara nodded, "Okay."

"Okay I'll take you four to a more secure place and then go over the plan for tonight."

They were taken to an apartment, most likely owned by the government worker. They sat at a table and went over the plan for finding the evidence to make an arrest. "Okay we will need one of you to distract the criminal and another to get the evidence while they are distracted. The other two will keep watch and warn them if something goes wrong."

"Well I think Nagisa should be the one to distract the criminal." Karma spoke up.

"Well if Nagisa's going to do that then you should be the one to steal the evidence." Maehara added.

"Then Hirito and I will keep watch."

"How will I distract him?" Nagisa asked.

The government man leaned forward, "There are many different techniques you could use; seduction, keep him occupied, simply talk to him."

"Okay, which do you think would be the most effective? I want to do this right." Nagisa said.

"Honestly I think seduction would be the most effective, with his character. But I don't know if you're up to it."

"I-I can try. But I want to practise."

Karma's hand shot up, "I volunteer!"

Nagisa's face turned red.

"Okay you two can do that and I'll take Isogai and Maehara and show them how to use all of the equipment and run them through their part of the plan." The government man got up.

"Lead the way~" Maehara and Isogai got up and went to another room with him.

"So I'm going to be dressed as a girl?" Nagisa sighed.

"It's for a good cause." Karma answered. "Anyway, I get to help you pick out your outfit and then I'll help you with your seduction skills." He smirked.

"O-okay."

They had some clothes laid out for them consisting of dresses, shoes, hair accessories and all sorts of party related clothes. Nagisa picked up some of the dresses, they picked out a dark blue one with white patterns along the bottom and top and it had a light blue sash. Karma held it up against Nagisa, "You'll look great."

"Whatever, how about shoes?"

"I suggest simple black ones, oh how about these?" He held up some black shoes that were mostly open and had slight heels. "I think they're fine."

Nagisa looked up at Karma, "I'm so glad you'll be there with me tonight, I would hate to do it alone."

Karma turned around and hugged the blunette. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, I'll be near you throughout the whole plan."

"Thank you. I have one question though."

"Hmm?"

"Why are there no boxers among this pile of clothes? I don't have to wear- them, do I?"

Karma smirked again, "Of course you do! You're meant to be a girl tonight, you have to wear panties."

Nagisa's face went crimson.

They finished picking out clothes and they moved on to seduction techniques. "Okay, so what can you do?" Karma asked.

"I know Bitch-sensei's kissing technique and that is about it." Nagisa said sadly.

"Nope, you're wrong, you're also attractive. Got a great body shape, ass, hips-"

"STOP IT!"

Nagisa's face went the reddest it possibly could.

Karma tried to explain some more techniques to Nagisa and occasionally they tested them out.

~time skip~

"Okay so do you get this kissing technique?"

"Sort of."

"Do you need a demonstration?"

"What do you mea-" Karma leaned closer and kissed Nagisa before he could finish his sentence. He slipped his tongue in while the shorter boy was still in shock. Nagisa slowly but surely stared kissing back after a few seconds and Karma moved his hands under his shirt. Nagisa pulled away. "I-I get it." He got up then stumbled and slid to the ground in a daze. "I-I don't know if I'll be able to do that."

Karma ignored him, "Do you see how actions combined with kissing can be powerful now?"

"Y-yes."

They continued their lessons after Nagisa had recovered and Karma smirked the whole time.

~time skip~

Maehara and Isogai came back with the government man, they had hidden microphones on their ears to communicate to each other, Nagisa and Karma got one each too. They all got dressed, Karma, Isogai and Maehara in formal clothes and Nagisa in the blue and white dress.

Nagisa came out of the bathroom dressed and the three other boys whistled. Nagisa stuck out his tongue.

They went over the plan a few times and then it was time to leave for the party.

"So have you all got the plan ready in your minds?"

Threes yeps were said and they were driven to the criminals mansion.


	2. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two of this, thank you for reading.

Nagisa sat by the window in the car and Karma was to his left. Maehara and Isogai were on the other side of Karma. Karma leaned over and whispered in Nagisa's ear, "You look so damn sexy in that dress~."

Nagisa turned his head and faced the window, if you looked closely you could see that his ears were slightly pink. Karma chuckled. Nagisa had left his hair out to look more like a girl for the mission and it was driving Karma insane.

Maehara and Isogai were talking about where they should meet up and they decided on wherever the food was being provided. Nagisa turned around (his face had gone back to normal too) and he joined the conversation. "Karma will be watching for when I distract the criminal so he can find and steal the evidence needed."

"And when I'm done I'll alert Nagisa through the microphones in our ears." Karma added.

The conversation ended and Maehara and Isogai started one together and Nagisa looked out the window again. Nagisa shifted uncomfortably, the panties he was wearing felt weird and the dress seemed just a bit too short. He had light blue eye shadow on as well with glitter in it.

~Flashback~

"Do I really need make up?" Nagisa questioned Karma standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

"Yes, you need to look like an excited girl that got invited to a party at a mansion."

"Fine."

Nagisa turned to the mirror holding the blue eyeshadow Karma had picked out. "Um, can you do it?" He held out the make up to Karma, "I don't know how."

"Sure." Karma turned Nagisa's face to him and applied the eyeshadow. Nagisa looked in the mirror when he finished, "Wow! You did it so well!"

Nagisa turned to Karma and smiled brightly, "Thank you." Karma couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

~Flashback end~

Karma noticed Nagisa shifting his position obviously uncomfortable. He smirked on the inside. He whispered in Nagisa's ear, "You okay~?"

Nagisa shivered and turned around, he whispered back, "No, this dress is too short..."

"I like it that way~."

Nagisa buried his face into Karma's shoulder and stayed there for the rest of the ride. When they reached the mansion they parked a little bit away and got out. Isogai walked up first to avoid suspicion of them all together, then Maehara went. Karma and Nagisa were entering as a couple so they walked together, the government man wished them luck and they left him by the car.

Nagisa grabbed Karma arm for extra balance. The shoes didn't have too much of a heel but Nagisa was just being cautious.

They reached the door and a body guard let them in. There were lots of people, mostly teenagers at the mansion. Music was being played and the lights were slightly dim. Nagisa looked around and it reminded him of the hotel on the Okinawa trip when he cross dressed that time.

Karma scanned the place too, he noted that there was a second floor and several rooms on the bottom floor. The main room that they were in at the moment was where everyone was dancing and where he music was being played. Karma guessed that the over rooms were where food was being provided and just other rooms where people weren't meant to go. He also guessed that the evidence they were looking for would be on the second floor.

Nagisa noticed Karma had stopped walking and was making quick calculating glances around the room, he nudged him with his elbow, "You look suspicious, stop it." He whispered.

Karma came back to reality and looked down at Nagisa, "Ah, sorry."

They continued further into the room with people dancing, 'This room is so big.' They were going to head to another room when someone tapped Nagisa on the shoulder, Nsgisa had flashbacks of Yuuji and turned around, the boy that had tapped him was definitely not Yuuji. He had blond shaggy hair and green eyes, "You wanna' dance?" He gestured towards the floor of dancing teenager. Nagisa looked at Karma, he didn't know what to say and needed help.

"She's my girlfriend." Karma gave the blond a death glare.

"So? I just want to dance." The blond wasn't intimidated and shrugged smugly. Karma clenched his fists but before he could respond Nagisa stepped forward, "Fine, I'll dance, but only for a bit~." Karma couldn't believe his ears.

Nagisa was pulled away by the boy and he turned around slightly and gave Karma a look that could have meant, "Go, I'll deal with it."

Karma sighed and kept walking, he went to go figure out how to continue the plan.

_________

The blond boys arms were around Nagisa's waist while they danced, "You're really cute, what's your name?"

"Nagisa, and yours?"

"Tsumie." (random name guys... Has absolutely no meaning.)

"Why are you here today?" Tsumie asked Nagisa.

'I have to act like a girl...' "I got an invitation and my friends told me I should go."

"You have many friends?"

Nagisa thought about the question, "I have a few but they are all very close." Nagisa smiled imagining all of his friends, while he was thinking he didn't realise Tsumie looked 'her' up and down, then licking his lips. (Ah! It sounds so creepy!)

A popular song came on and Tsumie pulled Nagisa further into the crowd. The teenagers around there were all singing and dancing their hearts out.

Nagisa was enjoining himself and Tsumie watched as Nagisa danced to the beat. Tsumie grabbed Nagisa's hand and twirled him around, Nagisa sincerely laughed and smiled. To Tsumie, Nagisa looked like an angel in that moment when 'her' dress fluttered as 'she' spun around. They continued dancing until the end of that song.

Tsumie's hands started to slide lower and Nagisa was too engrossed in the song to notice, Nagisa did notice though when he felt the boys hands groping his ass. Nagisa's face flushed and he looked up at the boy, Tsumie chuckled as Nagisa surprised and innocent face.

"I-I should probably go." Nagisa turned to leave while mentally panicking.

"But we just started dancing!" Tsumie grabbed Nagisa's arm.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I'm sure I could show you a better time than that red-head."

Nagisa glared at him and pulled away.

"C'mon~..." Tsumie cooed. He stepped closer to Nagisa. The smaller boy stepped back. "Leave me alone, I danced with you, I need to find my boyfriend now."

Nagisa walked away, leaving Tsumie alone on the dance floor. Before he regained his composure and moved on to another girl.

As Nagisa was walking away he heard Karma's voice in his ear from the microphone hidden there, "It turns me on so much when you call me your boyfriend~."

Nagisa's face went as red as it could, he rushed to an empty room and closed the door. "Karma! How long have you been listening!"

"The whole time!" Karma laughed.

"How do I turn it off!" Nagisa frantically asked.

"You can't~~~" Nagisa could basically see Karma's horns and tail. "You're stuck with me for the rest of the evening."

Nagisa sighed, then smiled.


	3. The Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the car so I'm sorry for bad quality.

Nagisa kept talking with Karma for a while and he found out where he was located and they met up. Karma had scouted and decided that the evidence wasn't on the bottom floor, so they had to get up to the second floor to complete the mission. Nagisa walked up to Karma and tapped him on the shoulder since he was facing the other way. Karma turned around and smiled. "Hey Nagisa~"

Nagisa knew Karma was still thinking about how he had called him his boyfriend, his face was slightly pink but he didn't think Karma would notice, "Hey."

"Have you seen Maehara or Isogai?" Karma asked.

Nagisa shook his head, "Weren't they going to meet at the food table?"

Karma put one hand over his chin in a 'thinking' position. "Mmm." He suddenly grabbed Nagisa's arm and rushed off. "Whaa-?" Nagisa wasn't even able to finish. Nagisa just sighed and let him lead him. Karma led Nagisa into the room with the music and the dancing people, Naigsa looked around the room, "What are we doing here?"

"We're going to have a competition." Karma said.

"Huh?"

"A dancing competition, let's see who can get the most people attracted to them."

"Really? Ugh, fine." Nagisa closed his eyes and sighed, 'This is just like Karma...'

The two of them went to the middle of the dancing crowd. Nagisa leaned over to whisper in Karma's ear, "How is this going to work?"

"Well, we'll pretend to 'dance off, against each other and then we'll see who everyone likes best." He looked smug.

Naigsa sighed, "But you're going to win anyway..."

Karma just chuckled.

Karma started to dance to the song playing matching the fast beat and happy tune, while staring straight into Nagisa's eyes, obviously in a 'come at me' way. Nagisa chuckled and started to dance as well, he wasn't as confident as Karma just yet but he was trying. He noticed that some of the people in the crowd were noticing the little 'dance off'. Some had even backed off a bit to leave a sort of ring of emptiness around them.

Nagisa tried harder and was matching Karma now in confidence. Karma realised that Nagisa was getting better and started using more moves that were directed at Nagisa in a competitive way. More people in the crowd were watching now.

Karma moved to Nagisa and whispered in his ear, "Count how many people in the crowd you have watching you, then we'll have our winner."

Nagisa started counting, he got to 14 when he spotted Gakushuu Asano his eyes widened. Asano was staring straight at Nagisa, the two had stopped dancing and had moved to the side after counting how many people were watching them. Asano started to walk towards the red head and the blunette. Nagisa freaked out, "Karma! Asano is here! He's coming to us!"

Karma looked in the direction of Asano and shrugged, "So? Oh and by the way I counted 15 people for me."

"He's going to think I'm some weird crossdresser!"

"He's not going to recognise you, you look way too much like a girl."

Nagisa puffed out his cheeks, "Thank you and no thank you."

Karma laughed but deep down he was on edge thinking about Asano coming over, he was obviously heading towards Nagisa and Karma wasn't about to give him up so easily. Nagisa hadn't noticed Karma's slight bloodlust because he was worried about Asano, he fearfully watched as he got closer and closer until he finally got close enough and introduced himself, "Good evening my fair lady, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Gakushuu Asano."

Asano leaned down, grabbed Nagisa's hand and kissed it. Karma growled. Nagisa didn't know how to answer he just thought of something normal to say, "Asano? You mean your related to the principal of Kunigaoka junior high?!" Nagisa had to fake a surprised voice.

Asano nodded slightly, "That's right, he's my father. I'm surprised you've heard of him."   
"Are you kidding? He's famous for the very unique education system at that school."

Nagisa scoffed internally.

Asano lightly chuckled, "I was wondering if you would like to dance? I saw your dancing before and had to come over" Nagisa looked up at the taller male in shock, "Um, uh..."   
"She's taken." Karma put a protective arm around Nagisa's shoulders.

Asano finally noticed the red head that had been standing there the whole time, "What are you doing here Akabane?"

"Accompanying my girlfriend to a party." Asano scoffed, "I don't believe you could possibly get a girlfriend. At least not someone as pretty and fine as this girl." Nagisa blushed.

Karma noticed and grit his teeth, Nagisa looked at Karma, smirked for a second and then spoke up, "Karma is my boyfriend, he was kind enough to come with me to this party along with a few others of our friends." Nagisa grabbed Karma's arm and pulled him closer to him.

Asano looked genuinely surprised then something flashed through Asano's eyes, "You know you look a bit like one of the guys in a troublesome class at my school. He has the same coloured hair and the same eyes."

Nagisa nearly fell over. "R-really?"

Asano looked Nagisa up and down, shrugged and moved away.

Nagisa was glad, he didn't like being looked at like that, it felt suggestive and wrong. He grabbed Karma's arm a bit tighter as they went to find Maehara and Isogai. Nagisa looked over at Karma and smirked, Karma saw that and started to sweat, "W-what?"

"You seemed pretty defensive when Asano was talking to me, don't tell me you were jealous?"

Karma jolted, "O-of course not."

Nagisa giggled, "Whatever."

As they were walking someone tapped Nagisa on the shoulder, "By the way just wanted to tell you that I loved your dancing before." Nagisa smiled, thanked them and kept walking with Karma to find the other two in their plan.

They eventually found them next to the beverages table. "Karma?"

"Yes Nagi?" Nagisa blushed at the nickname but smirked a moment after, "I won, 16 people." Karma just stared at Nagisa with a shocked face. Nagisa giggled, swaying his hips a little more enthusiastically as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was short but the length seems okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is where the story ends. Sorry. :(


End file.
